What Have You Done
by k-shanna
Summary: One Shot Rogue/Remy fic based on the Within Temptation song, "What Have You Done". I do not own anything X-Men or Marvel nor do I own the Within Temptation song. Such is life.


Rogue closed her eyes to the glaring sun. The tears burned in the light as they dried on her pale cheeks. How had it ended up like this? How had everything gotten so turned upside down? Arms wrapped around her frame, she slid to the ground and fell to her knees. The warmth of the sun heated her on the outside but the cold inside screamed in agony.

"Remy…"

She wondered if somewhere he was staring at the same blistering sun she was falling apart under. Did he even see what they had done, what their words and actions had created in this life? The pain that she believed still connected their hearts and minds. The Gambit in her head was furious with his physical counterpart but it made no difference, not even to Rogue's frustrated and tired mind. They had both been so angry, angrier than ever before and the end could be disastrous. As it was, she could barely stand now, the explosions having caused damage even to her indestructible body. She hadn't meant for it to happen like this but she knew there was no other way that it could have occurred.

Would you mind if I hurt you?

Understand that I need to

Wish that I had other choices

Than to harm the one I love

Her world had slowly become a tangled web of deceptions and agony as she found out more and more about her powers, the lives of those she had absorbed, and the depth of what her inability to touch really meant. Meeting the Gambit had been both a blessing and a curse. With every ounce she gained in joy, sorrow followed exponentially. Listening to the wrong people, people who really shouldn't have been trusted led her to leaving behind the only family who'd accepted her. But there was nothing to do about it now. Now, she was alone, broken, untouchable, and desperately cold inside. How had such a bright light as the love she felt burned her so completely?

He had asked her, begged her not to go to them. She'd only seen the endless possibilities and options they offered. She didn't see the truth. She didn't see their cruelty and abuse. She'd hoped…beyond all hope…

She'd turned to the arms of a stranger to give her a kiss, a joy never before felt without physical pain. The day was clear behind her dark green eyes, all life sucked out of them now. In battle they'd fought, his team an age old opponent of Xavier's. The other mutants had gone underground, quietly assassinating anyone who was in opposition of mutant rights. Their actions were not going unnoticed and Storm had decided it was time to put an end to it. Rogue had fought side by side with her team and her would be lover. When the choice had come, she'd faltered and fallen to the ground as she was now. The skin contact had broken her resolve and strength. The indestructible Rogue was powerless in the hands of a stranger as she listlessly followed without looking back. She didn't want to see the betrayal and pain in those gleaming red eyes. She'd rather walk to her heart's death silently. So she had left Gambit on their battlefield, broken.

What have you done now!

Her strength began to return to her as she knelt on the ground. She cursed her abilities for giving her body health when her heart was sickened and dying. In the middle of the rubble in front of her stood the Gambit, red eyes glowing and dark hair whipping into his face without his notice. She pulled herself up to stand and could barely make the movement. He had done this. Destroyed this entire building, killed so many inside. Perhaps they had deserved it. In this mansion, there were no innocents. And yet she had chosen it and the possibility to feel again. She should have died in his explosion too. She deserved it she knew.

I know I'd better stop trying

You know that there's no denying

I won't show mercy on you now

The anger seemed to be coming off him in waves and she briefly questioned his empathy when it came to her. Her own fear and shame and despair must be obvious but it seemed he wouldn't feel her now. Now, it was too late and he was done. She had given him no choice. The power crackling from his hands told her he was not himself and no doubt the explosion had been a lack of control. She didn't question whether that control had returned. His eyes told her that it had not. He'd now betrayed what he had prized most, his ability to control the full extent of his powers for his mission of vengeance. She only stood there, waiting for it to come, a piercing disappointment in him running through her core. He should have been able to stand tall even through this, not let himself fall to this level, to kill so many in a single deplorable and unapologetic act. Had it really come to this? Even through her unforgiveable alignment with the Furies' team and her seemingly thorough betrayal of their love, she had only thought of him, had never done more than she had already done with him. That kiss, just days before the mission, had solidified his presence in her mind and in her life. But when that chance to feel another's heat without the pain and guilt…she had taken it…

I know I should stop believing

I know, there's no retrieving

It's over now, what have you done?

What have you done now?

All he felt was anger now. His hands were sparkling and regaining energy quickly, fueled by his passion. It wouldn't be long until he could bring up enough energy for another explosion the same size. Maybe it would be enough to take them both out, he who absorbed energy too quickly to die in it and she who was outwardly indestructible. They both deserved it now. So much had been put into their continued betrayals of one another. They had gotten through the worst of it before with Bella. It had passed with effort and strength in their love. Nothing had ever compared to their ability to beat the odds and hold on to what they believed and needed. She'd never been sure of herself, despite her acquisition of super strength and flight. Her heart remained closed until she had realized he was so sure that he would wait for and help her. The two had managed a powerful relationship through their struggles and through their own issues and yet…

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away…Oh

Why, why does fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us, between me and you

Even though they had tried so hard and passionately returned to one another each time fate had turned them against themselves, they had still ended up broken like this. Rogue brushed the tears from her eyes and refocused on the man still yards away from her through the smoke and debris. She knew it was just a matter of time before his energy level was ready for one more final explosion. She knew well enough by now.

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done now!

The Gambit took a single step forward, noting he didn't even falter as his body continued to charge itself. He could feel the heat rising within and knew he wouldn't stop it; knew Rogue wouldn't stop it. She knew her guilt and knew what she had done to him without a second thought or care. He had stood by her, loved her more than any other woman before her. She had been equally matched both in past secrets and anguish as well as in strength and passion. How could she have turned away from him, from the X-Men her family? How could she have turned to Fury and his team? He had thought she held more than just the desire to touch. Remy had never thought this beautiful mutant would have sacrificed everything for the one craving, and from a stranger nonetheless. The energy in his hands at the thought of his Rogue letting that mutant monster touch her was more than he had ever conjured. In infiltrating the building, he had had his fears confirmed by the others on Fury's team. She was always with the mutant and even in his wing of apartments. Still, no one knew why he was able to touch her, but when Fury had first seen him, he had made a point of showing off his ability to touch Gambit's Rogue. The vision of that kiss now outweighed his own experience and was now powering the anger burning in his red eyes. Who was this woman in front of him that was so thoroughly capable of breaking him, torturing him?

Would you mind if I killed you?

Would you mind if I tried to?

Cause you have turned into my worst enemy

Rogue slipped her fingers around the ring in her hand. She had slipped it off Fury's finger as he had pressed his lips to her and her eyes had locked onto those of the man she loved. Fury had started to feel the pull from her powers and pulled back abruptly just as the first explosion had begun to rock the room they all stood in. She had seen it building in Remy's eyes from the moment he stepped through the doors. Her heart had sunk at the sight of him. Not here, not now, he couldn't see her like this. She was weak and frozen in this place, beside this man who held such control over her. Rogue had hoped the others would understand, but she knew the truth of the matter was that she had walked away from her life and her love. She had done it all for this ring, but had only figured out its existence and power that morning. Then she had felt her heart lift despite itself. It wasn't Fury that made it possible to touch, but his ring which he was manipulating her with. At the sight of her Remy in the hall through the crowd, she had frozen again, her heartbeat uncontrollable and her will to go to him undeniable. And then Fury had kissed her and Remy had become the Gambit before her eyes.

You carry hate that I don't feel

It's over now  
What have you done?

The ring was cold in her fingers even with her heart racing and the flames still flickering at her feet. This one object was both a source of great pain and great hope. She had quietly, willingly walked directly away from Remy and had destroyed every chance of communicating with him, all for this ring. She couldn't bear him finding her, trying to rescue her when she didn't think she had the strength to leave someone who could touch her. And yet, even with that ability, she had not been able to let Fury really touch her. She had been there long enough, it had to be assumed she had, but he had waited for a time, just starting to get impatient recently. She wondered if he had known Gambit was closing in on them.

What have you done now?

The Rogue straightened, her wounds healing more quickly than they should have. Her jeans torn, gloves long gone and face streaked with drying tears, she took a step forward. Remy stood completely still as she moved. The glare cut through her. He had broken through her exterior with his nonchalant comments and continuous compliments. Beneath the bravado had been a man torn by duty, a broken past and a cynicism he held close. Yet through that, she had found his optimism and he had found hers where she had buried it long before she ever felt the freedom of flight. She'd never believed he would always be there until this moment. She had taken what they had for what it was in the present and loved him truly. Yet, he stood before her broken because of her, because of the depth of his love for her. Poisoned as she was…

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away…Oh what have you done now!

Why, why does fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us, between me and you

Remy stopped cold in his tracks as the woman stepped closer to him. There was something in her eyes he couldn't recognize right then. It didn't matter anymore. She had tricked him so well when they were together back at the mansion. He'd arrived after her own powers had returned from the ridiculous cure and after the short time thereafter when she had taken another's powers as her own without intending to. Through all of that, she had become more cautious, but he had thought he had gotten through to her. It had been years that they had known each other now and they'd finally been a couple for the last year even. He wondered if the Rogue had even ever been able to care without touch. A nice distraction he'd been until there was someone who could hold her, kiss her, make her his. In the last two months certainly his vixen of a woman had had her fill of touch from another man. A man who no longer lived and would soon be followed by the both of them.

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done now!

Determination setting in on his face he took a step forward, his trench coat flying back from the movement. His own clothes now torn from the blast, he looked a wreck as much as the woman in front of him. It didn't matter. Her face would be plastered to his mind the moment he died. That much he knew for certain.

He had understood the situation when he walked into that hall not even twenty moments earlier. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from striding in to confront her, to tempt fate once more. And there she had been, radiant and dark as ever. The man beside her had seen the Gambit first and had smirked before pulling the Rogue to him in one foul gesture. With a wink, Fury had touched his lips to hers. Even in that moment, her eyes had automatically found his but it wasn't she who broke the kiss. No she only stared at him with no regret hidden in her green orbs. Even when Fury broke the kiss, her eyes had remained on him. How dare she even look at him like that? She knew full well what she was getting into here and she had obviously accepted it.

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done! What have you done!

What have you done now!

Rogue had never seen quite the expression on Remy's face before. She'd seen him angry, even hateful, but this didn't even compare. She wanted to shy away knowing the full power he held in his heated and crackling hands. The electricity was growing now; she could see it getting stronger. His thoughts, her presence here must be making the change so exponential. If his true power was released it would be disastrous. She believed he would remain in control at least a little. She feared his only desire was their own demise. So she continued to step closer to him. At least she could minimize the destruction by making the needed radius smaller.

If she could get him to realize at least that it hadn't been him, it hadn't been Fury. If she could get him to see that it was the ring that had made it possible for her to touch, that had brought her to this point. If he would realize that she hadn't chosen Fury over him it wasn't that.

The kinetic energy was growing around Remy now but Rogue continued toward him. She could feel the air charged around her and it took more of her strength to move through the thickness between them. Pushing through, her tears sparked up in her eyes again. There was such anger and hatred here and she had caused all of his pain. How would she ever get him to see her, get him to see the truth? It was only a matter of scant moments now until his energy would burst. Walking the last few steps of her life, with the last amount of strength she had to do so, she fell to her knees in front of him. Pushing through his energy field tore at her muscles and skin, whipping her hair back away form her face violently. She could barely look up at him as he glared stoically down at her.

"Remy…" she managed to cry out through the overpowering sounds of energy beginning to burst around her. "Remy, please…"

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

She held out her ungloved hand but he didn't reach for. He didn't move at all. There was only the slightest flicker of true recognition from the man who was now the Gambit. Rogue pulled herself up a bit and struggled to reach again through the tension and violent crackling pressing on her. In one stiff movement she grabbed his partially gloved hand, touching only what was covered. The touch seemed only to anger him more, making it that much more difficult to breathe in the bubble surrounding them. With her last amount of strength, she slipped the ring onto his finger. Her own uncovered fingers, slipped on his hands in her sudden exhaustion. She made no attempt to not touch him and her fingers delicately slid down his forearm and over his uncovered fingertips.

But now you are slipping away…Oh What have you done now!

Why, why does fate make us suffer

There's a curse between us, between me and you

Remy had thought she might try to absorb his power now. It would have lightened the destruction around them had she actually succeeded. Still, they would have been completely destroyed. As it was, her touch on his bare skin only made him tremble slightly, with no lack of power or strength. Confused, he stared into his kinetic field for a moment before looking down at the ring now on his hand.

Suddenly, the energy in his hands dropped into the bubble swirling angrily through the air. Gambit dropped to his knees in front of Rogue and lifted her chin with his bare hand. His eyes glowed but frustration was more present than hatred. Was that a glimmer of hope Rogue saw shining there or was she just wishing? His expression was still one of deep pain and determination. He was not giving up his vengeance so easily.

"How?" His deep voice came out gruff and curt, his accent hidden by his pain.

Rogue choked on her words at first but knew there was little time left and that he had to at least know before it was all over. "The ring. It cancels out my powers, but only for whoever's wearing it. I don't know how. It just does. He knew and he used it against me but Remy…"

The Gambit was shaking his head. She had what she wanted, a way to touch. She'd used it certainly. His train of thought was broken by soft lips on his own frowning ones. Lips he'd dreamed of, traced with gloved fingertips, lips that had kissed him through scarves and other devices. Perfect lips so warm on his skin, so yielding to his pained passion.

She broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "I didn't know until this morning what it was…I promise you. He never touched me Remy. He wanted to but all I saw was you sugar. Please, you have to know that before it's over now. Just know it's only ever been you. I know I left, but please, my heart has always been with you. I never betrayed that."

Rogue's skin began to blister from the heat building. Her eyes never left Gambit's face as he tried to process her words.

"Chere…"

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away…Oh what have you done now!

"I love ya Remy. Only you ever."

"Rogue…I can't stop it. Is already charged too much."

"Remy, just know I love you. It's too late sugar, I can feel it. I just needed you to know, needed to feel you before."

Why, why does fate make us suffer

There's a curse between us, between me and you

Remy paused and shook his head. "Non chere…not today. Know Remy loves you too an this ain't da end." Gambit removed his hand from Rogue's face and removed the ring. He placed it on Rogue's finger and looked her straight in the eyes her tears coming more freely now. "Chere, Remy needs ya to pull togetha enough to help here. Ya know how ta control my powers, so we're gonna split 'em and take away all da charge, bien?"

As Rogue listened, she dared to hope for the first time in months. With a nod, her tears stopped and her eyes grew determined. Remy gave a patented smile and then pulled her into a final kiss. It wasn't even a second before the pull began. Rogue had to push Remy off her quickly to be sure they were both still conscience enough to control it. Their eyes locked and the charge began to slowly suck inward, losing intensity only slightly.

I will not fall Won't let it go

We will be free when it ends

The charged air didn't change for several seconds and they both began to worry. Suddenly, the air was fresh and clean around them. The glowing that had threatened their existence was now solely concentrated in their hands. Two pairs of crackling hands held out away from them was all that was left. Neither could put out the very last of the charge.

"Jus' blow somethin' up Chere. You'll feel better too."

The empty building next to the rubble didn't stand a chance as the two mutants emphatically threw the concentrated charge. In the debris, the two slumped against one another carefully. Neither could move nor speak for several minutes, drained in every way as they were.

Gambit absently kissed Rogue's hair and began to survey the damage of his rampage. Rogue slipped the ring from her finger and shifted with a groan in the dirt. She grabbed the remaining portion of glove on Remy's left hand and, with eyes capturing his, placed it on his ring finger there. As soon as it was on, Remy grabbed her own hands and kissed the knuckles of each.

Rogue paused, "Even if we're cursed Remy?"

His red eyes sparkled now and she knew her answer before the words came out. "Chere, even though we're cursed. You be the one Remy loves."

SONG:What Have You Done by Within Temptation

.com/artist/Within+Temptation/songs

(Click on "What Have You Done (Feat. Keith Caputo)" for the correct version to match this story)


End file.
